Josh and Maya
Joshaya is the romantic/friendship pairing between Joshua Matthews and Maya Hart. Maya has had crush on Josh since the day they met but Josh doesn't feel the same way due to being uncomfortable with the age which is 3 years apart. After Maya confessed her feelings to Josh in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot, Josh said that Maya is growing up and he should stop looking at her the way he thought he saw her as. Ship names *'Jaya' (J'/osh and M/'aya) *'Mosh' (M'/aya and J/'osh) *'Joshaya' (Josh and M/'aya') *'Moshua' (M'/aya and J/'oshua) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Maya gestures to Joshua when he enters, displaying interest in him when Riley reminds him that he's her uncle. Maya replies "Sweet!" and that she would be her aunt. *Maya instantly grows a crush on Josh when she sees him. *She greets him saying "Uncle Josh!" and hugs him. *When he points out that he's not her uncle, she says "Even better." He grins. *It is noted that they have met before. *Joshua notes that it's 'been awhile' since they saw each other. When Maya replies, he rubs the back of his neck and smiles, saying "Well, you grew up gorgeous." *Maya and Joshua are sitting next to each other when eating Topanga's soup. She has her arm on the bench, behind his back. *After Maya invites Joshua to come with them to Upstate NY, he smiles and says "cool", accepting her invitation. They awkwardly smile at each other. *Maya blushes and has a huge smile on her face when Josh walks away after saying she "grew up gorgeous". Girl Meets Game Night * Maya enjoys Josh joining them during family game night. * Maya tries flirting with Josh throughout the episode. * Josh sits next to Maya after he arrives with Auggie. * Maya calls Josh her husband when fighting for him to be her partner against Auggie. * Maya calls Josh handsome. * Josh is slightly disturbed by Maya's obsession with him. * Maya would rather want to be partners with Josh than Cory. * She stands up with him and wanted to follow him when he tries to get away from her. * Josh tells Maya that he's too old for her but Maya says she's "in it for the long game". After that, Josh smiles at her. *Josh and Maya spent the night together. Girl Meets First Date *When Maya sees Josh at the Matthews House, she almost faints. *Maya calls Josh "Uncle Boing" *When Josh says to Maya, "I'm still too old for you, Maya", she says, "Three years. What's three years in the game of love". *Maya is hurt when she sees Josh talking to another girl at Topanga's, and she asks Riley "You know what the best part of going out with Farkle is? He won't hurt me." *Maya is excited to find out that Josh will be there the entire summer. *Maya stares at Josh. *On the subway Maya stares at Josh. *When Josh is left by a junior (Sophie), Maya goes over to comfort him. *Maya tells him about her dungeon of ballerinas and he laughs. *Josh smiles when Maya talks about caveman and footprints. *When Josh sees Maya he is surprised and nervous. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *When Maya jumps on Josh and opens his letter and tells him his acceptance to college, they both have a moment by staring into each other's eyes. *Josh also looks like he wants to hug Maya . *Maya and Riley sneak out to see Josh at NYU. *Josh says Maya has matured and that he should look at her differently. *Maya tells Josh she likes him. She tells him why she likes him. *Josh leaves the party to take Maya and Riley home. *Maya jumps on his back and even though Josh tells her to get off, he holds her leg so she can't. *Maya tries to act cool around him. *He says he's 'intrigued' by her and seems drawn to her. *Maya said Josh's words in saying she's more mature means a lot to her. *After speaking her mind, Maya isn't afraid to tell Josh how she feels. *Maya and Josh both say "Bring her back" referring to Riley being involved in the steps of initiation. Trivia * It seems that Josh is warming up to Maya as in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot he says that she was maturing and that he should look at her differently. *In [[Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot|'Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot']], Maya told Josh she liked him and why she liked him. *Josh was set to appear in Girl Meets the New Year and his feelings for Maya would've been discussed but due to Uriah's motorcycle accident his role was written out. He was absent for both the New Years episode and will be absent for the Season 2 finale. His physical conditions was not deemed fit for work till Dec 6, which was a month after the filming of Girl Meets Legacy Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both have a close relationship with Riley. **Riley being Maya's best friend. **Riley being Joshua's niece. *They both are friends with Riley's little brother, Auggie. *They both enjoy Topanga's soup made from Riley's grandma's recipe. *They both agree to go with Shawn for a short trip to Upstate New York. *They both visit the Matthews family for Christmas. * They are both troublemakers. * They are both older than Riley. * They both support (ship) Lucas and Riley. * They both have a sense of humor. * They both want people they can't have. * They both know what it feels like to be rejected. * The "Three year age difference card" has been pulled on both of them. * They both have blue eyes. * They both have a sort of edgy style. Differences *Josh is male, while Maya is female. *Maya has blonde hair, while Josh has brown hair. *Maya is raised by a single parent, while Joshua was raised by his mother and father. *Maya was born and raised in New York, while Joshua was born and raised in Philadelphia. *Maya is a single child, while Joshua has 3 older siblings. **It is possible that Maya has half-siblings on Kermit's side. *Josh is 3 years older than Maya *Maya likes Josh but as of now Josh does not return Maya's feelings. Fan-Videos Josh and Maya If You Love Someone.. File:Josh and Maya - DNA File:Josh & Maya Everything Has Changed 2x06 File:Maya & Josh - Too young Girl Meets World File:Falling In Love In An Instant - Joshaya Trailer-0] File:Josh and Maya - The Way She Looks At Me AU File:Josh and Maya - Map That Leads To You|thumb File:Josh and Maya - Somebody that I used to know AU File:Josh and Maya - Mirrors File:Josh & Maya - Let Her Go LOVE STORY SEASON 1 File:Joshua and Maya - The Last Time File:Josh and Maya - "I Like You" 2x06 Shippers Please add your username below if you ship Joshaya. Please keep this list in alphabetical order. #A.xx7 #Annabelle1420 #Aria's Fantasies About Teachers #Ariee #Allycatxo #Belllastar #BMWCowanFan #Cacagrl #CarolineDiana #cathyBB #Cassie.powell.961 #Celia.mancera #Chollis76 #Ciara Auslly 143 #CityGalJay95 #Cutiepie25317 #Cutie_1001 #DarKnight18 #Devonl12 #Disney lover716 #Dove and Ryan 4ever #DragonEmperor999 #DragoKing999 #Dr.Music922 #EclareJatie999 #EllaEllie1322 #Elliehoughton #Friendshipbracelet #GabGm1 #GirlMeetsWorldFan123 #Glam4eva #Glamarella #Gleek2407 #GuitarLover13 #Heyitscrystal #ISignedUpToComment!! #Janice71 #Joshaya.Lucaya #Joshayarucaslife #Joshaya Trash123 #JoySeph 13 #Katoro13 #KawillgalD #Kblessed #KewlCat123 #Keepcalmandlieon #Kome05 #KraziiPrincessXo #Lilbuddyspd11 #Lilitastic #Lovefiction #Lucaya4life #Maddie225 #madrebelhunter #Mirunamaria #NewGirl01 #No1Rowboat1410 #Olivia304 #OnceUponATimeEmFan #Pariaryan #Perfectdisasters #Princess harki #Raisa.afiz #Ravenclawcaroline #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Rhsaglan #Rileyriddles #Rucas-forever-lover #Rucas, Folive, Jogon, Cailey, Lolden #Rucaslover1624 #RucasMyLife #RucasShipper101 #Rucas213 #S8413275 #Sablynn #Sammydiego #Skygazer13 #SoccerGirl1228 #STELENAFAN #Taylor elma #The Horned King #Try*Roar*BoutThatBass* #Tvfanatic101 #Tyrannosaurus.Lex #Uriahsabrina #Vania.comas #Wikiawsome #Wehartrowbrina #WolfFrostTheWikiaLover #YoungAuthor #Zainabee2002 #Rucas1988 #ISing4Life #ErinMcn Headline text Fanfictions Completed *Me & Joshua Matthews by teatart *A Match Made in Heaven by MadameX818 *Romance In Bloom by jhansikirani17025 *Growing Up Gorgeous by AllAboutAuslly *Nothing Is More Articulate Than A Kiss by Brown Eyes Parker *All The Love She Can Get by Brown Eyes Parker *Have My Room by alixxblack *One Disenchanting Evening by Hanna Kritz * Long, Weird Friendship by Klutzygirl33 *Fighting by Piel0ver *It's Tradition by tiramisuspice *I Won't Love You Any Less by lexidavis23 *Keeping Her At A Distance by Mac-alicious *yes, no, maybe so by starmocha *Wildest Dreams by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx *Sweet Sixteen by ThePaperbackRomancer *Why Mess Up A Good Thing Baby by EmilyHelene *She was in it for the long game and so was I by DanyWeasleyGrint *Love Does by jenson40 *What I'm Feeling is Real by hoffkk *Finally by hoffkk *I Want To Be The Only One by NellyHarrison *Kiss Me by NellyHarrison *We Could Hide Away In Daylight by harrythe *Promises and Prom Kisses by hoffkk *The Little Prince by Browneyesparker *Maya Runs Away by Brown Eyes Parker *distrupted by starsinmysky *Worth It by NellyHarrison *I Fell For Her In The Summer by Brown Eyes Parker *She's Gone by BasketballQueen *Dungeon Of Sadness by BasketballQueen *A Little Push by GABGM *Last One At The Party by Mac-alicious *It Wasn't A Crush by shippershape *Speak Now by NellyHarrison *We Choose Each Other and Find No Other Lover by Brown Eyes Parker *Of All The Places I Have Been, I'm No Place Without You by Brown Eyes Parker *Ringtones by Brown Eyes Parker *Fix by Brown Eyes Parker In Progress *Best friends Uncle by joshayashipper1234 *Easy Right? by Terra-Wendy *Fairy Tales by Brown Eyes Parker *Girl Meets Moving On by ali0831 *As The Days Go By by Terra-Wendy *It Never Really Goes Away by GABGM *Outside the Lines by Winter Skystorm *The game by DanyWeasleyGrint *Time Does Funny Things by Hanna Kritz *An Old Flame Returns by jhansikirani17025 *Girl Meets Lonelyness by TellYouAllAboutIt *Our First Summer by 0Aurora0HighLights0 *Girl Meets Confusion by TellYouAllAboutIt *Anyone But Him by EmilyHelene *anything is possible by uncrossingstars *The Long Game by truthhurtsliesheal *Finding My Lost Happiness by o f f b r a n d *The New Now by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX *Am I Old Enough For You Yet? by Torispeace *Afraid to Love by RedxHandedxJill *Best Laid Plans by tearstainednote *Eternally Blessed by Harmonizergirl1202 *Not Too Late by blackskyedensiwidow *Casual Observers by Brown Eyes Parker *Pas de Deux by onceuponatime2011 *Maya by Brown Eyes Parker *Hart to Hart by Clare Spradley I *Home is Where the Hart is by jenson40 *Separation Kills by floralhart *kaleidoscope by teatart *Back To Yesterday by maryeemeeh Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships